


Traps

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor, the one time pitch got trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time that Pitch was caught and Bunny wished he had a camera on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrowningOstrich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningOstrich/gifts).



> Drowningostrich gave me a prompt to write something about Bunny and Pitch with the prompt being "Trapped." Thus I wrote this and had WAY too much fun with it.^_^

Bunny now fully understood why Jack had always kept a camera on him because he REALLY wished he had one right now. But he didn’t, and being the early morning of Easter Sunday, he only had his paints and extra eggs with him.

So, a quick sketch on an Easter egg would have to suffice to capture the precious image in front of him. Pitch hanging upside down from in ropes that had been anchored from a large oak tree.

Bunny snickered as Pitch bared his teeth at him. “I am so please something so juvenile amuses you, you giant furball!”

"Oh, this isn’t amusin’, this is hilarious," Bunny retorted as he tilted the egg to get the angle of Pitch’s foot right. "I should leave extra chocolate to the little Shelia that thought of this trap."

Pitch rolled his eyes. The boogeyman didn’t explain, but Bunny knew the seven year old girl in this house was quite resourceful. He recalled she had set up a similar trap last year in hopes of seeing North on Christmas Eve. 

Course, North didn’t get caught, but he appreciated the effort and left the girl a couple extra candy canes to encourage her. And it seemed it now resulted in this current trap. Bunny had a good suspicion the trap was actually meant for himself, but Pitch had the bad luck, or good luck for Bunny depending on what viewpoint to argue from, of getting caught in it.

"What I don’t get is," Bunny said as he held the egg to make sure he got all the details he could capture. "Why ya haven’t escaped yet."

Pitch growled and turned his head to the dozen shining flashlights at the foot of the tree. “Those blasted things instantly came on as soon as I was caught.”

_Ah! So, he couldn’t summon his shadows with the extra light on him._ Aster thought.

"If you are done making a fool of yourself," Pitch spat. "Get me down from here!"

Bunny arched an eyebrow and grinned as he tucked away his egg. He could leave Pitch there, but that would be putting the girl in danger when she came to see if she had caught the Easter Bunny. But, no reason why he couldn’t have a little fun first. Jack would be insulted if he didn’t.

"Ya didn’t say the magic word," Bunny replied.

Pitch blinked, but then narrowed his eyes. “I refuse.”

"Then I suppose ya stayin’ up there until ya do."

"Hardly," Pitch retorted. "You and I both know you aren’t going to let that child free me in fear of what terror I will expose her too when she does."

"Yes," Bunny nodded in agreement. "But I happen ta know she’s a late sleeper, and well," He shrugged. "Still early mornin’ and I reckon I can leave ya tied up long enough for other spirits to see ya and laugh, like oh," he sucked the air through his teeth. "The groundhog, Jack would love ta see this, North. Oh! Cupid would die laughin’ too."

Pitch growled, but attempted to turn, or perhaps spin was the more proper description away from Bunny. “Fine!” He tilted his head and in utter disgust said “Will you PLEASE free me from this insufferable trap!”

"With pleasure," Bunny said as he started to untie the ropes. He couldn’t wait to tell the others this. This was the best Easter ever.


End file.
